


The Arcana x Apprentice fanfics

by thesinningwriter



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Asra (The Arcana) Route, Bottom Julian Devorak, Bottom Portia Devorak, Canon Non-Binary Character, Cute, Dominant Asra (The Arcana), Dominant character, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Friendship, Gay Sex, Gen, Heated Kiss, Julian Devorak's Route, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Muriel Route (The Arcana), NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Pining, Polyamorous Character, Portia Devorak Route, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Soft Muriel (The Arcana), Submissive Character, Submissive Julian Devorak, Surprise Kissing, Sweet Asra (The Arcana), Sweetness, Threesome, Top - Freeform, Top Nadia (The Arcana), Top Portia Devorak, Vaginal Sex, botTom, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinningwriter/pseuds/thesinningwriter
Summary: Just my 'The Arcana' based writing I had over on tumblr. Thought I'd post it here. Enjoy!
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Portia Devorak/Nadia (The Arcana), Asra & Muriel (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You, Asra/Julian Devorak, Asra/Julian Devorak/Original Character(s), Asra/Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Asra/Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s), Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You, Nadia (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Nadia (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Portia Devorak & You, Portia Devorak/Original Character(s), Portia Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Portia Devorak/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 188





	1. Missing you (Julian x Apprentice)

**Author's Note:**

> Verse: The Arcana
> 
> Characters: Julian x Apprentice
> 
> Warning: NSFW, Masturbation (Did someone order horny with a side order of pure unbreakable love? It’s on the house.)

The shop was silent, so very silent, then again, they did tell him they’d be at the palace till late, didn’t help the feeling of missing them, wanting them. His fingers combed through his auburn hair, walking up the stairs before throwing numerous layers of clothing onto the floor and then himself on to the bed, their bed, the bed that held so many heated memories. Bounded, bruised, kissed, cuddled, deprived, over simulated, so many thing happened among the blankets and sheets.

Julian could feel his face heating up, crossing his legs to try dismiss some of the pressure building up within him, “_____…” He whispered their name lowly to himself, his ears swearing they felt a hot breath of them before the whispering purr replying, _‘Ilya.’_ They weren’t here in body, but certainly their magic lingered, feeding Julian overly active mind, his overdrive desire.

Fingers gently began to trace at the fabric of his white dress shirt, sinfully moving down to his pants, the material already getting tight, too tight. Julian hissed, hips rocking slowly to try stimulate more touch, “My darling _____.” He gasped out as he began to palm roughly at himself, half lidded eyes staring into space, imagining his touch to be theirs.

It wasn’t long till his remaining clothing was gone, hand pumping up and down, pre-cum leaking from his tip til his thumb pressed and rubbed it to stimulate more pleasure, more heat, the only words to escape him being the panting of their name. His free hand moves to grab a pillow, his lover’s pillow, turning his head in order to bury his face in it, breathing them in. His back arched, further desire stirring, making his eyes widen, hand moving faster, harder, “F… Fuck!” He choked into the soft cushion, using all his will power to stop his hand before his release could be reached, just like they did. It was painfully known they teased him, making him reach the near end of many releases before snatching it away in favour of watching him squirm, watching him cry… Beg.

Julian cried out, growling at himself before breathing in deeply, calming himself down, _‘Deep breaths, Ilya. The fun is just beginning.’_ The familiar warmth of their magic filled him again, burning his senses into overdrive, making him bite his lower lip as his hand tightened around his cock, slowly thrusting his hips to meet the steady rhythm his hand had begun. Grey eyes were glistened with tears, red locks sticking to the sweat on his forehead. His hand on the pillow tightened, hips speeding up, _‘Come on, Ilya. You can do better then that.’_ Julian could practically hear the smirk of the sinful voice in his head, _____’s voice.

“I love you!” Whimpering out loud, his voice echoed the upstairs of the shop, hand moving faster and faster, this time his desire for release, for them, overpowering his hands attempts to stop his approaching climax. Julian gasped loudly, back arched as sinful strings coated his stomach and hand, his mind in too much of a haze to even process anything but the warmth that washed over him, his face and shoulder burning bright, grey eyes now almost blown entirely to black, “…Come home already.” The doctor begged to some unknown forced, wishing for his love to return, his fantasy only doing so much to hold from the fact they still weren’t here, he was still alone in the shop, without them, “I miss you.”

-

“Julian?” Closing the door behind them, they looked around the shop, no sign of the face they craved to see the most, “Julian?” They called out once more, dropping their things to the ground before ascending up the stairs, a sweet sight greeting them. There, exhausted and sleeping from his moment of intense ecstasy, their beloved doctor. They smiled before moving over, smile turning to smirk upon seeing Julian’s lack of aftercare on himself, “Oh Ilya…” They sighed, shaking their head with half-hearted laughter.

A wet cloth now in hand, they sat on the bed, moving Julian’s head to their lap while wiping away the cum that coated him, “How lustful you can be, Doctor.” The teasing in _____’s tone didn’t match the gently wipes of the cloth on Julian’s body, “But I love you so much.” Soon tossing the cloth to the ground, they ran fingers through his hair, combing strands from his face with such love, such affection.


	2. Too Late For One Last I Love You (Asra x Bellus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my 'The Arcana' based writing I had over on tumblr. Thought I'd post it here. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verse: The Arcana
> 
> Characters: Asra x Bellus (Fan Apprentice)
> 
> Warning: Angst. (Just full blown sadness y’all.)

Eyes glided over the cards spread on the nest of pillows that Bellus had embraced as their bed. Pale fingers flipped one of the many cards revealing… The Lovers, “Hmph. Fitting.” Bellus huffed before collapsing down, holding the card and looking at it intensely, the card but whispering. Their free hand tightens on the fabric of Asra’s shirt, the material soft against pale skin, comforting them from the fact it was just them and the cards right now.

In such a long time of silence, the pinkish lavender haired magician fell into slumber, cards still covering the bed. The sound of bare feet patting against the wood of the stairs didn’t even make them twitch, so exhausted from the silence and being alone. Lavender eyes fell on Bellus’s form, brighten at the sight of them, they were gorgeous in his eyes. Perfect. Wondering over to the bed, he placed an arm either side of them, leaning above them before pressing soft lips to their eyelid, traveling to the tip of their nose, forehead, cheek, jaw. The kisses could’ve gone on forever, but the stirring and sudden awakening of his lover forced him to stop for a moment, “Evening, my love.”

Asra flinched upon Bellus pulling him into a tight embrace, face nuzzling into his neck before their legs coiled around his waist, refusing to let go, “I was only gone for the morning, Bellus.” Asra smirked in amusement, only resulting in the tightening of limbs, “A very long, drawn out morning.” The magician surrendered, collapsing his weight on top of Bellus, moving just enough to lay his head of the bare of chest his shirt failed to cover on their adorable form. They certainly cushioned his head, making him smile and cuddle as close as he could, white locks tickling their skin, “Asra.”

Asra closed his eyes, simply humming to let them know he was listening, “I love you.” The words caught him by surprise for a moment, being the first time Bellus opening spoke up about their feelings. Asra and Bellus are both pretty new to this, but they’d gotten so comfortable and attracted to one another, it sort of just came… Naturally, “I love you too, Bellurus.”

* * *

Bellus ran to the dock, out of breath and wheezing when they managed to quickly grab the fabric of Asra’s coat, “Asra, don’t go!” They stared at the expression of annoyance on Asra’s face, darken hues glaring to Bellus, “You said you loved me, Bellus… Was it true?” Eyebrows furrow, impatiently awaiting a response, “Asra… Of course, I did, I still do, so please! Don’t leave, stay with me.” Moving his golden-brown hand to their chest, they held it there, heartbeat vibrating against his palm. If he’d known this was going to be the last time he felt their heart beat, saw them breathing, he’d never of left.

“I’m sorry Bellus, I’m not going to stay here and watch everyone I care for die… Good bye.” Snatching his hand away and turning to board the boat that was to take him far from here, “… You selfish bastard!” Bellus gave out one last scream, bursting into tears before racing away from the docks.

* * *

Asra followed the arrow of the compass, speed walking over the sand of the dark, menacing island, “Where are you, Bellus?” Asra picked up his pace, stopping when the arrow stopped moving, turning only for it to turn as well. Asra looked around in panic, chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to spot Bellus through the trees and mist, “Bellus!” He yelled only to look down at something shining in the dirt. He quickly kneeled down and picked it up, a moon pendant, one Bellus had on her necklace, “No… No, no, NO.” His fear rose, between to dig and dig, his nails breaking off at the skin, fingertip and palms cracking and bleeding from the rocks in the dirt and ash. Bones, all he found was bone, their bones, “Bellus. Shit!” Asra smacked his hands on the ground, tears beginning to fall from his eyes, shoulders shaking violently, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”


	3. Kiss me (Julian Devorak x Non-Binary Apprentice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my 'The Arcana' based writing I had over on tumblr. Thought I'd post it here. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verse: The Arcana
> 
> Characters: Julian Devorak x Non-Binary Apprentice
> 
> Warning: Passionate kissing, some good old wall pinning
> 
> Prompt: 3. A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond. (I think I did it right? No? Okay.)

Step after step, the apprentice forced the doctor to move further and further back, till he had his back against the wall, looking at _____ with an intense shade of red on his face, “_-_____. Darling. What are you doing?” His tone was soft, flustered, certainly not hiding his delight for the hungry stare in their eyes

“Just be quiet for a moment, Ilya.” The apprentice moved fast to move their hands down Julian’s side, stroking to his thighs before gripping them, moving his legs to go around their waist before leaning upwards to aggressively kiss the good doctor. Lips pressed firmly together, turning passionate as Julian did his best to keep himself against the wall, head tilted to further press his mouth with _____’s.

Their tongue soon moved to tangle with his, body pressing tightly against him, not parting till they felt Julian was just about to suffocate from how much lust and passion went into a simple kiss, “That was…Uh.” His eye was half lidded, mouth a gap as he tried to find the right words, but didn’t have the time, the apprentice letting go of his thighs suddenly, letting him fall to the ground with a loud thud, “Fuck!”

Julian looked up at _____ with a needy expression, lip between his teeth, lashes fluttering, his chest and face both sharing a bright red flush at this point in time, “Want more Ilya?” They cocked their hip as hands moved to rest on their sides, “So much more, please, _____, I love you.” His pleading was enough for them to slowly kneel to his level, smirking devilishly, “Say was you want, Ilya.”

Swallowing a lump in his throat, his exhaled a shaky breath, “Kiss me.” Tone was desperate, demanding in a needy sort of way, making their smirk grow wider, their own face burning with a desirable red, “As you wish, Doctor.” _____’s index and thumb held Julian’s chin, pulling him close enough for their lips to connect, the touch more loving and softer than the first, though perfect, Julian couldn’t help but whine impatiently, he wanted more, more passion, more of them.


	4. Sweet Loving (Nadia x Non-Binary Apprentice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my 'The Arcana' based writing I had over on tumblr. Thought I'd post it here. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verse: The Arcana
> 
> Characters: Nadia Satrinava x Non-Binary Apprentice
> 
> Warning: Sweet NSFW

It was hard to breath, wither her it was always hard to breath, she was perfect, elegant, graceful, stubborn and never let her opinions or others go unheard, she was kind and the best lover a person could ask for. ____’s eyelashes flattered, dazed as they looked around the room, it wasn’t there room, no, it was hers, Nadia’s. A smile curled on their lips as the feeling of an arm wrapped around their mid-section, their body shifting to face the love of their life, “Good morning.” Nadia’s voice raspy from having just awoken, her long hair slightly tangled and waved around her in the most beautiful way the apprentice has ever seen, “Morning.”

They moved closer to one another, forehead to forehead, noses nuzzling as their lips threaten to touch with each time they spoke, “So what are the countess’s duties today, sleep in and smuggle with me? Or get up and bath?” Nadia gave them a knowing look, her plump lips moving to press against theirs, humming sweetly, “I can’t imagine laying in bed a little longer could hurt.” That was good enough for ____. They rolled to rest over Nadia, giving one last peck to the lips before moving to caress their lips on her cheek, descending downwards, hands tracing gently over Nadia’s form, making the countess sigh blissfully, hand moving to tangle in her lover’s hair, tightening once they reached her clit.

Kissing and pushing at it heatedly with their tongue, they hummed approvingly, eyes closed as they put all they attention, all their pleasure into her, no one was a beautiful or as lovely as she was, no one could make them feel as happy and as loved as she does, she was perfect, she tasted perfect. Fingers traced up her legs, gripping her knees to further part her before touching and soothing down her thighs, one hand keeping her parted while the other moved to lovingly spread her juices over her folds before inserting a finger into her entrance, curling and moving the finger in and out before a second joined it.

Nadia soft pants made the apprentice pick up their pace, sucking and flicking their tongue more aggressively before pumping their fingers faster and faster, Nadia was close, so close, her moans filling the bedroom, making ____’s own need grow, “Harder.” That commanding tone, oh how it made ____ tense and shivering, gasping as Nadia sat up, using the hand in their hair to push their face more against her folds, “I love you.” Nadia purred, arching her back as their tongue worked harder and harder, a third finger joining the other two fast moving fingers, eyes looking up to meet the loving red hues they loved so much, humming to course a vibration through their countess, a little ‘I love you too’ gesture.

Juices followed, Nadia’s gasping as she fell back down on the bed, releasing ____ so they could gasp for air themself, panting heated, cheeks flushed and eyes dazed, fluid leaking from their own lower region, their own aching need, “I suppose we better get ready, I organized to have tea with Doctor Devorak, you and I.”

Nadia giggled at the pout that came onto their lips, sitting up and pulling them onto her lap, face buried in them, “I promise I’ll make it up to you, don’t I always?” She always did, Nadia loved to spoil them and show how much she loved them, she was a hell of a countess and a great lover, it was impossible for ____ to disobey, doubt or argue with her, “Fine, but you REALLY have to make it up to me this time, Countess.” Their own words purred as they moved their lips to press passionately against Nadia’s humming sweet before separating to move off her lap and the bed, “Shall I brush your hair, Nadia?” Her eyes lit up, moving to grab her robe and tie it around her body, “Of course.”


	5. Poker is Fun (Asra x Non-Binary Apprentice x Julian) Part 1?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my 'The Arcana' based writing I had over on tumblr. Thought I'd post it here. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verse: The Arcana
> 
> Characters: Asra x NB Apprentice x Julian
> 
> Warning: Slight NSFW, Fun times. (Possible Part 2? Maybe?)

“Take it off, Doctor!” The apprentice purred as they laid down their cards in victory, their third win in a row, “I’m starting to suspect cheating.” Julian joked, lightly blushing as he was now down to removing his black jacket, throwing it in the pile were his gloves, boots and a few pieces of Asra and ____’s clothing laid, “You’re just getting rusty, Ilya, even I’m beating you.” Asra smirked teasingly, leaning against the apprentice, Asra had only managed to lose his shoes and scarf, while the apprentice only lost one of their shoes, it felt uncomfortable, but they needed all the clothes they could get considering they started off with the least amount, having been in the shop all day, “Come on, Julian, strip pokers meant to be fun, lighten up!” The apprentice leaned over the back-room table in order to kiss Julian’s cheek gently, making the doctor’s blush deepen as he nodded, “Uh, well, I suppose you’re right, on with the match, I plan to win this time.”

The poker game continued, no one seeming to fold this round, all having confidence in their victory, “Show cards.” All lowered their hands to show what they had. Asra had a full house, Julian had three of a kind and the apprentice sadly only had one pair, “Shit.” The apprentice hissed before moving to remove their other boot, Julian smiling as he finally wasn’t the one losing, “Just wait till the wins keep coming.”

Asra, Julian, ____, Asra, ____, Asra, ____, Julian… The magician was left in just his pants, smirking at Julian who was left in pants due to losing his shirt and eye-patch, while poor apprentice was in undergarment, grumbling as they hugged one knee to their chest, “Next match.” Julian looked to them, flustered and shifting on the pillows surrounding the table, “A-Are you sure, you don’t exactly have… Much left.” Asra’s eyes looked from Julian to the apprentice, smiling as his hand moved to run up their bare side, coursing them to flinch before playfully slap his hand away, “Haven’t won yet, Asra.” Purring sweetly, the game got more heated, Asra’s eyes filling with a little more determination to win.

By the time both Julian and ____ were stripped, Asra smiled, trying to act innocent, though mischief was clear as day on his face, “Seems it’s my win, now what to do with you two, you both look like such treat so bare for me.” Asra moved Julian closer to him, mouth moving to bite and nibble at his chest, tugging roughly at his nipple, coursing the doctor to squeak and shudder, his member growing harder at his erotic treatment. The attention on Julian soon ended when Asra moved to the apprentice, grabbing their wrist and gently tugging them into his lap before burying his face in their chest, giving it loving kisses before biting and nibbling, leaving love bites in a path up to their jaw, “Asra.” A sweet moan escaped them, making him hum in approval.

Asra soon moved so that ____ was resting on Julian’s lap, his cock pressing against their heated skin, the contact enough to make the doctor softly sigh in bliss, slowly moving his hips only for Asra to pin him with a stare, “Patience, Ilya, there’s more fun to come yet.”


	6. Beach Loving (Asra x Female Apprentice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my 'The Arcana' based writing I had over on tumblr. Thought I'd post it here. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verse: The Arcana
> 
> Character: Asra x Female Apprentice
> 
> Warning: NSFW

**_“Touch me.”_** Those words lit a fire inside the magician that he knew only she could put out. Their faces lit red with desire, his lips worked in sync with hers, tongues fighting for dominance of which Asra won. Amethyst eyes were filled with lust as he finished stripping off her masquerade garments, He basked at her exposed skin, loving how the beautiful lights of the magician realm reflected on it.

“A-Asra.” Blissful sighs escaped her, Asra’s hips moving slow and deep, being sure to let her feel every inch of him, every caress of his lips on her bare chest, white lashes and locks of hair tickling her as he does, “You’re perfect. I’m just so happy I can touch you once more, ____… You are my everything.”

His head lifted, eyes burning into her own as she felt her heart jump, arms moving to wrap around his neck, pulling his plump lips to hers, the locking of lips rough, but full of love.

Asra’s hands moved to turn their positions over, now laying on his back as his apprentice sat on him, not wasting a moment to begin to move up and down his cock, eyes squeezing close at the intense pleasure the new position brought her, “Eyes on me, I want to see your eyes, I want to see all of you.”

Golden-brown hands traveled up her back and traced to the front of her torso in order to cup, gently massaging her chest, nipples being pinched between his indexes and thumbs. Her eyes remained looking down at him, smiling sweetly at the sight of her lover, his skin glistening with sweat.

He had been holding back so long, been waiting for the right moment to show ____ how much he loved her, how much he wanted to touch every inch of her body, to kiss her lips over and over again till they were both out of breath, to have her back in her body so they can start they’re life now that they both told each other _‘I love you’._

Her speed began to pick up, her expression tensing as she did her best to keep her dazed hues on Asra, not wanting to blink of miss a moment with him. ____’s mouth fell open as she purred Asra’s name over and over, bouncing her hips to match the hurried thrust of the magician beneath her, **_“…I love you so much.”_**

Those words made the female’s release hit her like a wave, warmth flooding her form as she trembled, body giving out as her chest pressed to his own. Asra’s movement slowed as his orgasm soon followed, thrusting deep inside her as it hit hard, groaning loudly as he back arched effortlessly lifting ____ with him as he did.

Slowly ceasing his movement, he relaxed back into the sand, panting and moving to hug his apprentice tightly to his body, her naked form so warm against his own bare flesh, “I love you too, Asra.” Her tired voice was muffled against his neck, making him smile widely, dimples appearing on his cheeks, “I know.”

Leaning up enough to show her own smile, her hands cupped his cheeks before she leaned forward to kiss him, at first a quick peck before Asra’s hand moved to her hair pulling her back down to deepen the kiss, not hesitating to let a mischievous smirk onto his lips before he pulled back to speak, “Up for another love induced roll in the sand?” Eye widening, she playfully smacked his shoulder, “Just how much stamina have you got?” His eyes continued to swim with mischief as he kissed her once more, not parting till he knew he had gasping and panting for air, “For you? An endless supply.”


	7. Down for a bit of Fun? (Julian Devorak x Non-Binary Apprentice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my 'The Arcana' based writing I had over on tumblr. Thought I'd post it here. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verse: The Arcana
> 
> Character: Julian Devorak x Apprentice
> 
> Warning: NSFW (Good times for the loving doctor)

Dozens of empty tankards piled up beside the drunken lovers, the auburn-haired male’s cheeks tainted red by the alcohol in his system. The apprentice was onto their seventh cup of salty bitters, holding off a little better than their light weight partner, though their mostly sober state didn’t stop them before singing at the top of their lungs with Julian and the Rowdy Raven musicians, laughing happily as they raised their tankard to the barkeep for another round.

A few more salty bitters later, the apprentice was in the land of drunkard bliss with their beloved doctor, engaging in an arm-wrestling match with the biggest bystander they could find. Surprisingly enough they were lasting a while, being stronger then they look, but alas the big muscleman slammed the back of their hand on the wooden table, making them yelp before pouting in defeat, “Not so fast, good sir, I believe it is my roll as lover and protector to challenge you and win back their honor.”

His drunken slur of words had ____ laughing their ass off, eyes closed tightly before shuffling aside to let Julian sit and have his turn in the arm-wrestling match. Doing a lot better then his lover had, he manages to make the man struggle, but just as his lover had, his hand was slammed on the table, “I call foul!”

Another round of alcohol went by and they were on the tables, dancing in glee. ____ had their body pressed to Julian’s as the teasingly kissed up their neck before dipping him, his body dangling over the table, ____ being the only think stopping him from falling. Pulling him back up, their body pressed to his once more before their lips crashed onto his, teeth nipping at his lower lip before forcing their tongue into his mouth, attacking his own tongue in a heated battle for dominance that Julian lost, he always lost and was always happy too.

The apprentice lowered him to the table, straddling his lap as they kept lips locked together, moving furiously in sync, “Oi! That’s enough, the two of ya’!” The barkeep threw an empty bottle past the lovers heads, making Julian flinch and ____ giggle before moving from Julian, grabbing his hand and dragging him from the Rowdy Raven, barely giving him time to grab the layers of clothing he had removed throughout the night.

The heated kissing continued as the apprentice pinned Julian’s taller frame to a wall, one hand by his waist and the other grabbing at his auburn locks, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. Bodies moved together like puzzle pieces as the smacking of lips and groans of pleasure echoed the alleyway, “_-____.” Julian moaned in need, hands moving to grab the sides of their shirt, “I love you, god, I love you so much.” He’s confession had them temporally flustered, their face burning red before they huffed and held a dominant smirk on their lips, “Oh Ilya, to say I love you wouldn’t be enough to express how much I care for you, so how about instead I show you, hm?” Hands to his chest, they slowly began to move down as they lowered to their knees, fingers soon hooking into the hem of his pants, pulling them down enough to reveal his length.

“Haven’t even touched you, yet look at you Ilya.” Their hand moved to his semi harden cock, stroking it as a steady pace, thumbing at the pre-cum that had began to leak out upon the doctor’s member growing harder with each stroke, “Oh! ____! Faster, please, please!” Julian’s whines only coaxed them into picking up the speed of their hand before taking his tip in their mouth, sucking and pressing with their tongue, humming as they sent a vibration over him.

Pleasure overwhelmed the male’s trembling body, his fingers moving to comb themselves into ____’s hair. The doctor begged for more, hips rocking as he tried to push more into their mouth, but a rough hand moved to his hip and squeezed in a painful grip as they pushed him back to the wall, resulting in punishing slow laps of the tongue and painfully slow strokes, “Ah! I’m sorry! I just, mm, need you.”

Julian took his lower lip between his teeth, behaving himself as he stays against the wall, hands giving gentle, encouraging tugs of the hair to his lover’s hair. ____ pulled back, smiling lovingly as their hand continued to move, “Good doctor, you know what being well behaved gets you?” The question was soon answered when they took him back in their mouth, hands moved to now cup his thighs as they took his cock all in, having down this enough for their gag reflex to be use to it, they began to bob their head, moaning to course pleasure to travel through his cock and up his body, the male shaking violently as he closed his eyes tightly. It was taking all he could to not move his hips, hands tightening in their hair as he panted and moaned out their name like it was the only word he knew.

With their skilled mouth, it didn’t take long for Julian’s release to creep close, his lover’s hands moving to his hips as they squeezed, nails digging into him as he cried out in bliss, his orgasm hitting him like a wave as his cum flowed down ____’s throat. They pulled his hips forward, letting his release flow down their throat, swallow all he offered before pulling back, licking their lips in a sinfully teasing manner, “You’re so good for me, my love.” Standing, the apprentice stood on their tippy toes in order to kiss the flustered, wordless doctor. There was never a dull day or night with Julian, especially when they have fun at the Rowdy Raven.


	8. Happy Family (Asra x Female Apprentice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my 'The Arcana' based writing I had over on tumblr. Thought I'd post it here. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Asra x Female Apprentice
> 
> Warning: Big old family love and slight bloody (I mean childbirth oof)

_“I’m a plague doctor! You’re asking for a miracle here!” Julian shouted dramatically swinging his arms only to return back to the task at hand once the apprentice screamed in pain, “Just help her!” Asra worry made it hard to contain his displeasure towards Julian dramatics. The bickering made ____ growl loudly, sitting up enough to roughly grip Julian’s arm, “WOULD YOU TOO SHUT UP AND GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!” Her raised voice made them both flinch in both shock and slight fresh at her rage, her body tensing as she laid back down and let out a pained groan, eyes closing tightly, “You’ve dilated to ten centimetres, it’s time to start pushing ____.” Julian smiled to try comfort the woman, hands moving to spread her legs a little wider, “Okay, be sure to breath and push when I tell you.” Her eyes moved to Asra who remained by her side though he seemed more nervous than she was, eyes shifting from Julian’s hands to her eyes before to the ground._

_The female held out her hand to her lover, smiling weakly as she trembled, breathing slowly as Asra wasted no time to grab her hand in his, squeezing and bringing it to his lips, “You’ll be okay. I’ll help with the pain.” In that moment their magical began to tangle together, his magic feeling calm and cooling on her flaming body, his aura relaxing her until Julian began telling her to push._

_____ cried out as she began to tense up, putting her effort into trying to get this baby out of her, “One, two, push!” Howling out in pain once more, she was grateful Asra was by her side or this pain would be beyond unbearable, “You’re do great, my love, just a bit more.” Asra’s lips pressed on her knuckle once more, his magic going over his in wave, the pain seeming to fade even more as she continued to push._

_Almost two hours had past before Julian worked and helped her to push the tiny infant out, “You did it.” Julian cheerful, almost exhausted as he began to get to work cutting the core, wiping the blood and wrapping the baby, handing him to his new mother, “It’s a boy.” The doctor smile sweetly at the sight of the overworked apprentice cradling her child, tears in her eyes. The sweet moment however didn’t last long when she felt a sudden pain in her stomach, the urge and need to push returning, “Julian, it still hurts.” Julian went back to his position, checking before his eyes widen in shock, “You’re still in labour, there’s another baby in there.”_

_The news brought shock to both the magician and the apprentice, her eyes moving to the first baby as she gently held him out to Asra, “Say hello to you son.” She smiled as he took the child in his arms, tears of his own in his eyes as he gently rocked the crying baby, shushing it sweetly and humming, the infant quieting down, seeming to feel at peace in his parent’s arms._

_More moments past and the next little magic baby was born, crying loudly as Julian repeated his actions from before, wrapping the baby gently as he handed her to her new mother, “It’s a girl.” ____’s eyes softened, her energy almost completely gone as she held her daughter, “What are you going to name them?” The auburn-haired male spoke and he got up to get a new wet cloth, wiping his hand and moving to clean the blood on ____ thighs, “…Masika.” Asra spoke while lovingly looking at their new son, “Zahra.” The apprentice giggled, kissing the cheek of their daughter._

* * *

“Woah!” Masika shouted, leaping from the bed and onto Asra’s back, knocking the wind out of him temporally, “Was there a lot of blood? Did you faint? Did mama faint? Did Uncle Ilya faint?” The little boy fired question after question, his little twin sister rolling her eyes as she sat on her mother’s lap, humming as she got her long, curly, white hair braided, “I think that’s enough about that for one night, bedtime.” ____ called before tying her daughter’s hair and standing and holding the child in her arms, “Aw! Can we at least get a story? Papa tell us about the magician again! Will we ever get to meet them?” Masika was thrown over Asra’s shoulder, laughing happily as they all moved up the stairs and onto the shared bed, “Who knows, the magician is a mysterious arcana, what they choose to do is always a question no one can answer.” His mother smiled before she began to tuck them both in, kissing their foreheads and leaving Asra to tell them a bed time story.

By the time Asra was down and trotting down the stairs, he was greeted by his loving partner holding a hot cup or tea towards them, already sipping from her own, “I love you.” Asra took the cup, using his free hand to coil around her body and hug her close, sipping his tea as she hummed against him, “Hard to believe they’ll be five soon… Their magic’s already blooming strongly, I’d imagine the magician would be making an appearance in their lives.”

Her words were quiet as she stared up at Asra, his expression relaxed as he smiled and put his cup down, “Yeah, hard to think they are twins too, though looks are similar, they are quite the opposite.” His laugh had her following suit, lips curling upwards as she shook her head, “Masika speaks a mile an hour and Zahra barely speaks at all… But no matter, they are both strong, intelligent and seem to have the mischief of a certain parent.”

Playfully pinching his side, Asra flinch and chuckled once more, “Well they got their strength and curiosity from their mother.” Teasing back, Asra leaned down to kiss her lips passionately, hands moving to hold her blushing cheeks. This was perfect. Years of being together led to them having this happy family, this happiness and peace and they wouldn’t have it any other way.


	9. Desire (Asra x Female Apprentice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my 'The Arcana' based writing I had over on tumblr. Thought I'd post it here. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verse: The Arcana
> 
> Character: Asra x Female Apprentice
> 
> Warning: Romance, sweetness and NSFW content (Orgasm denial)

Closing the shop door, the white-haired magician softly yawned having done a reading for another happy customer. He couldn’t think of anything better then to cuddle up with his lover and fall asleep with her in his arms, “____?” He called out, she was usually done stairs sorting herbs and ingredients, but she must have slipped upstairs during the reading.

“____?” Calling out once more, the silence worried him, least till he saw a pair of skin exposed legs descending the stairs, purple eyes widening in awe at the sight that greeted him. The apprentice stood in her barely clothes glory, the only thing covering her was a over-sized, unbuttoned, white shirt, his white shirt.

“Oh, what did I do to deserve this breathtaking sight?” Asra’s eyes narrowed mischievously as he slowly began to approach his lover, hands moving to cup her cheeks gently, “Do I need an excuse to wear a shirt? It was comfortable so I put it on.” Her words only made him smile more, knowing she was hiding the true reason, “Wouldn’t have anything to do with it smelling like me would it?”

Asra knew how good ____’s sense of smell was, it was one thing that helped her remember things as well as knowing when to race to Asra when he is cooking, “Possibly.” A tint of red coated the skin on her face, making Asra laugh lovingly, dimples appearing on his golden cheeks, “Forever the cutest ____, you never fail to make my heart skip beats.” His words only darken the colour on her cheeks, head tilting in a playful manner, one of her hands holding the nape of his neck in order to pull him into a kiss, the other guiding one of his hands over the fabric of the shirt before moving it to her exposed chest, palm feeling her heartbeat increasing.

This action made the magician smile before breaking the kiss and moving away in order to scoop his apprentice up, holding her thighs on his waist. Giving her time to get a hold of him, he walked up the stairs, leaving feather-like kisses on all the exposed kiss he could get to before playfully tossing her into the comfy surface of pillows and furs, he body sink in as she stared up at Asra, her expression full of love and desire.

The sight alone made Asra’s face turn a slight hint of red, eyes darkening in lust as he moved hover above her, hands either side of her waist as he lowered himself to kiss her deeply. A kiss of passion was all tongue and moans as they were desperate to pull as much pleasure as they could from each other. The white-haired beauty pulled away only to press heated kisses down to her jaw and neck, not wasting a beat as he bit and nibbled at the flesh, leaving marks in his wake.

The kisses continued south, going to her chest and moving the shirt to the sides enough to get access to her breasts, kissing till his lips met the right one and proceeded to give it loving kisses. His kisses soon turned to nibbles, leaving more petal sized parks before taking her nipple in his mouth, humming as he flicked and teased her with his tongue, hands moving to hold her hips down that had begun to arch impatiently off the bed, “A-Asra.”

The call of his name had him smirking before he moved to her other breast and repeated the pleasurably slow teasing, “How I love your reactions…” His words made her heartbeat begin to pick up, trembling as Asra’s kisses began to move lower, speaking in between each one, “The tremble of your body. The twitch of pleasure on your face. The rose red colour of your cheeks. Oh, how can I forget the siren-like moans and sounds that escape your beautiful lips.” The magician continued his love filled flattery, making the female before him almost sob in happiness, a weak smile on her lips. A loud moan escaped her before she had the chance to speak, Asra’s tongue pressing to her clothed clit, “The fact that you only do this for me just makes this sight so much more breathtaking.” Asra sat up as he began to remove her undergarments, smiling in mischief when he saw her hips wiggling in need, “So needy for my touch that it’s almost impossible not to take you right away, almost.”

One hand moved to cup her thigh, lifting and spreading it in order to get a better view of his lovers exposed core. His other hand moved down to press his thumb onto on clit, index and middle finger stroking her already dripping entrance. This alone made him feel an intense warmth in the pit of his stomach, fingers pushing in as he slowly begun to move and curl them inside her heat, thumb moving at a painfully slow sped.

_Oh, mm, ah!_ Sinful noises escaped her throat along with the seductive chanting of his voice, making the speed of his fingers pick up, loving how her entrance tightened around them, her orgasm already so close from all the teasing, but before that sweet release could overtake her, his fingers left her, leaving her trembling and whimpering, blissful tears in her eyes, “A-Asra, please, I was so close, please!” Her begging went into deaf ears as Asra sucked the juice from his fingers, humming before he sunk down to bite and lick up from her upper thigh to her knee, smirking with that signature look in his eyes, she knew at that moment what was going to happen. Denial, over and over again till she’s to far gone to function human words.

He brought his bites and kisses back down till he pressed his lips firmly against her clit, sucking harshly before pressing and flicking skillfully with his tongue. ____ ‘s back arched off the nest of bedding, panting and screaming out Asra’s name in pleasure, goosebumps on her flesh as she trembled violently, her orgasm creeping back quickly.

Once more the magician denied her released, moving his soaked lips from her, licking his lips before sitting up and turning his apprentice so that her hips were up off the bed, but her chest was firmly pressed against the soft fabrics, “Just a vision of beauty. Breathtaking in every way.” She could hear the movement of fabric, tilting her head enough to see Asra holding her harden member in his hands, golden cheeks tinted a deep red as he panted lightly, stroking himself to the sight of the pleasure induced ____. Much like he is a tease to her, he teased his cock at a slow pace, stroking with a grip so light it was almost none existent, pre-cum spilling from his tip. Fingers spreading the cum like lube over himself, he moved his free hand to grab ____’s hips, pulling her hips back enough for his tip to rub and tease her, making her impatiently wriggle her hips and try to push them back, but Asra’s grip held her in place as he continued to tease further, only sinking in when she cried on in such need that in made his chest tense up in overflowing lust.

Cock moving slowly, it buried deeper inch by painfully pleasurable inch, not moving as he was fully sheathed inside her, holding his hips still as he basked at the feeling of her tightening around him. The white-haired lover gasped as he gave one pull and snap of his hips, trembling at the noises ____ made, her voice sore from the screaming of bliss she went through before, but that didn’t stop her from releasing loud moans once Asra began to slowly move himself in and out of her core. His speed was slow but deep, make sure every inch was back inside her when he rocked his hips to meet her rear.

His thrust began to pick up, skin slapping skin as he snapped his hips with such need to was almost difficult to push out before his orgasm or hers could reach. Choking on her lost of pleasure, her tear fell down her cheeks, but she couldn’t deny how much she loved this, the feeling she gets each time he starts all over again, pleasure more intense with each denial of her release. She loved it and Asra loved it just as much as she did, which was what made this experience and love so much more pleasurable and intense, not knowing when he might crack and begin filling her with a furious speed just to finally get release was what made each denial even more exhilarating, more satisfaction.

The passionate love making went on and the denial was brought over and over again, ____ beginning to see black and white dancing in her vision, body trembling so violently that the vibration made Asra’s cock feel even more pleasurable, “A-Asra…” Managing to speak, she sunk her hips back against him, having been granted the freedom to move them in order to generate more pleasure for herself, “I love you.” She smiled weakly, making the magician hum in delight, his hips beginning to pick up speed, the roughness more intense then the other times, it was time to grant them the release their bodies were chasing so desperately.

His moan grew louder as he picked up his speed a little more, biting his lower lip roughly as she tightened around him once more, this time not stopping as he let her reach what she wished for so strongly, groaning as her body shook and twitch, tensing up as the fire in the pit of her stomach wash over of her in waves. Her orgasm trigger Asra’s own release, cock hit as deep as it could before he called out ____’s name over and over again, cum filling her as he leaned over her back and lightly biting and kissing her shoulder. Riding out their orgasms, he slowly pulled out of her before moving to look down at the exhausted apprentice, she was a vision of pure bliss and beautiful afterglow, “Think you can find the energy to have a relaxing bath, my love?” Gentle hands turning her to lay on her back, she smiled and wrapped her hand around the nape of his neck, fingers gripping his white lock as she pulls him down to kiss him passionately, “Only if you’re joining me.” He words had him smiling before laughing softly, “Of course.” He stood up, fixing his clothes as he went to go run a warm bath for the both of them.

Relaxing in the bath, the lovers were relaxed and slowly fading from the high that the fervent, fiery love session. Seated on in between her legs, Asra’s eyes were closed as he relaxed into the touch the female gave to his hair, combing and washing it with nothing but love and gentleness. Covering his eyes, she rinsed his hair only for the male to then sit up enough to turn and move her back to his lap, hugging her back tightly to his torso and kissing up her shoulder to her neck, “I love you so much.” He constant need to tell her he loved her began to surface once more, making her blush and turn her head enough to give him more access to her neck, “I love you too, Asra. Forever and Always.”


	10. Heart to Heart (Asra x Male Apprentice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my 'The Arcana' based writing I had over on tumblr. Thought I'd post it here. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verse: The Arcana
> 
> Character: Asra x Male Apprentice

____ sat on the bed, his knees hugged to his chest as he remained deep in thought. His body was tense and trembling, why were these feelings haunting him? The painful tightness in his chest made tears well up in his eyes, sobbing quietly as his sunk further into the bed.

It was overwhelming, he had spent so long holding all these feelings in that his body just couldn’t take it anymore He didn’t want to worry everyone around him, so much that he kept bottling everything up till the emotional bottle burst, everything now overcoming him at once. The pain the not remembering, the pressure of the investigation, the thought of anxiety, he was breaking and feeling so down that he’s only answer to everything was _why am I even alive right now?_

The magician slowly moved up the stairs having heard the soft sobs coming from the apprentice, “____? Are you okay?” Worry covered his face as he slowly walked over to his lover, taking a seat on in front of him on the bed. ____ quickly sat up, wiping his tear-soaked cheeks, “I’m fine.” Muttering weakly, they tried to hide their face only for Asra to move his hands to gently cup his apprentice’s cheeks, eyes full on concern.

“You’re clearly not… But I can understand if you don’t want to talk, just…” Asra smiled sweetly, hands moving to grab his shoulders and pull him into a hug, the apprentice tensed up for a moment before relaxing, “Just know I’m here for you, I’ll always be here for you. When you need to cry, I’ll be here to wipe your tears. When you’re hurting, I’ll be close by to help ease the pain. I’m refuse to let anything or anyone hurt you whether physically or emotionally.” Asra’s words made him feel warm, tear beginning to fall once more as they sobbed loudly, “Why do I deserve to live?” His words made Asra’s eyes hold pain as he hugged them more tightly, “Because you make the world for some so much brighter. You bring warmth to those around you. I love you so much that a world without you is like a world without light, curse to be dark and dim.”

Asra’s arm remained around the apprentice as he continued to sob, he really needed this, a shoulder to cry on, the warmth of another cradling his form, the fact that the one holding him was Asra made his thoughts seem to slip away, “I just don’t feel… I just- so much pain.” It was so hard for him to speak as he choked out sobs, Asra gently combed his fingers through his lover’s hair, humming in understanding before shushing them in a comforting tone, “It’s fine, when you can speak I’m here to listen, I’ll always be here to listen.”

So many tears and sobs escaped him, but he felt himself calming in Asra’s presents, just knowing that Asra was here to listen and be by his side made him feel at ease and slow his tears enough to speak, “So much is happening, so much that’s out of my control. The stress and anxiety are eating at me. It’s like a heavy shadow is on my back and I can’t get rid of it.”

Asra’s stayed silent as he listens to him talk, words continuing as he began to feel some weight leave his tense shoulders, “____, you are doing the best you can possibly can,” Moving to look at him face to face, his expression was serious, but also filled with nothing be adoration and love, “To you it may not seem like enough, but trust me when I say that it is plenty.” Lightly placing a kiss on his forehead, golden-brown hands cupped his cheeks, thumbs wiping tear as they stroked his cheeks. “You are wonderful, kind, brave, strong, breath-taking,” With each word, Asra placed a feather-like kiss on ____’s face, “And you do so much to make other’s happy, me included.” Asra smiled, tears welling up in his own eyes, but he did his best to hold them, but the sight was weirdly comforting to the apprentice, Asra was crying for him, those tears were for the pain of seeing ____ depressed and in such a pained state of mind, “Sometimes it’s okay to be a little greedy and have time to yourself, take a moment to breath, relax and gather yourself, you can’t carry all the weight of yourself and others, let those who love you help carry in before it becomes to much, because so many do care and love you ____, so much.”

The lovers shared a moment of hugging and just sitting in the comfort of each other’s presents, the thoughts the apprentice had before seeming to fade with every squeeze, kiss and touch Asra gave him, “I’ll always be here to help you through it all, ____, I’ll never let you suffer alone.”


End file.
